Inuyasha and character poems
by inuyasha-in-my-heart
Summary: All my poems that I have ever written and much more are in here. Though I will not delete all the other poems I have written seperately. The new poem I have written is I want to take you as mine. It' kind of lemon but not lemon. It's in the middle. review
1. Searching for love

Disclaimer~ I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* Note~ This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as earching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
Searching for love.  
  
This poem is one of my favourites, I hope that you like it:)  
  
POEM: Wandering through the earth alone  
Having nothing to live for  
Born and raised all alone  
I am wandering and searching for love.  
  
I am a half breed pity me  
Humans fear me, demons hate me  
I have no one to care for  
I am wandering and searching for love.  
  
My brother hates me for who I am  
My father gone, my mother killed  
I look all around just for a speck of light  
I cannot believe this is happening to me.  
  
Then one day I met you  
You took me for who I am  
You loved me and cared for me  
My search for love has ended today.  
  
Isn't that great, plz review thanks. 


	2. My woman

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* Note~ This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as searching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
My woman.  
  
POEM: Kidnapped you for my use  
To use your power for my battle  
Little did I know;  
What hold you would take over me  
  
I looked into your eyes  
And saw the beauty  
I never saw before  
I proclaimed with pride that  
You were my woman  
  
You had a disgusted look  
And struck me hard on my face  
I looked at you said  
You were just my type of woman  
  
You had a frightened look  
And said you were with someone else  
I looked at you and thought  
I will take you away from him  
  
Your beauty has paralyzed me  
You are just the woman I need  
I just want you and your guy to know  
You are my woman.  
  
I hope that you love this poem it is really beautiful, plz send me reviews. And check my other poems. Holla. 


	3. Reincarnation

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* Note~ This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as searching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
Reincarnation This poem is a great poem, I hope that you like it. The title kinda gives it away. Also check out my other poems, searching for love and mind control.  
  
POEM: You look exactly just like me  
Have the same powers as I do  
You hold and protect the Shikon jewel  
You are my reincarnation.  
  
When I left you replaced me  
Took everything that I had  
Stole the youkai's heart I loved  
You are my reincarnation.  
  
I hate to say this but I despise you  
Although it seems that you might not  
I try to get rid of you  
Although it never seems to happen.  
  
Would it be great if we worked along?  
Side be side to destroy evil?  
Too bad girl, I am filled with hate  
My dreaded reincarnation.  
  
I hope that you like it, plz review thank you and check out my story, the girl called Ayasha. 


	4. Mind control

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* Note~ This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as searching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
Mind Control.  
  
This is one of my favorite poems, it's about---- (oh! Figure it yourself LOL)  
  
POEM: Looking in the mirror, wondering who I am  
Trying to recall all the memories I had  
I am all alone with no mind of my own  
I can't seem to remember anything not even my name  
My dead mind says kills, my human heart says no  
What can I do I am being controlled.  
  
Then one day, I came across you  
I do not know you and I can't kill you  
You seem to have a special place in my heart  
If only I can remember you.  
  
I carry a weapon in my hand  
When ordered to, I use it to kill  
My master is a monster who destroys  
Who has no heart for no one.  
  
This is the reply: POEM: Everyday I cry for you  
I pray that I can revive you  
To free you from that controlled mind  
And with you my brother once more.  
  
And when I come across you  
I cannot help but feel a pain  
A guilt that hunts me once a while  
Why can't you remember me.  
  
I remember the days like they were yesterday  
The days we laugh and fight together  
Side by side we always stood  
Remembering your smiles and your joys  
  
I promise you with all my heart  
To bring you back to me  
To bring that joyful sweet child  
To revive you from that pain you endure  
This is what I promise you.  
  
I hope that you like this poem, it is really sad and beautiful plz review thanks:) 


	5. Shikon Jewel

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* Note~ This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as searching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
Shikon Jewel  
  
Another new poem, thank you to all my reviewers you guys are awesome.:)  
  
POEM: A jewel which has all the powers one needs  
A jewel which was guarded by a miko  
Demons slaying each other to get hold of it  
This is the shikon jewel.  
  
Guaranteed to grant your wish  
But beware it's consequences  
This jewel can turn friends against each other  
The mighty Shikon Jewel.  
  
Beware the hands of evil  
The jewel will glow darkness  
Beware the hands of good  
The jewel will glow pink.  
  
Evil and good fighting for the power  
Lives killed because of the jewel  
Good turned into evil, evil into good  
This is the Shikon Jewel.  
  
.  
  
I hope that you like it please review. 


	6. Feelings

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* Note~ This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as searching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
Feelings  
  
Hey!!!! I have another poem... I just love writing poems. Read on and enjoy.  
  
POEM: Everyday I look at you  
I feel joy in my soul  
Deep down in my heart I know  
I have feelings for you.  
  
Although you are a different person  
Chasing girls is all you do  
I always wonder in my mind  
Why I have such feelings for you.  
  
I watch you all day and night  
Flirting with all the girls you see  
But somehow I just can't hide  
The feelings I have planted just for you.  
  
Well... how was that? Hope you review and hope you enjoyed the poem. 


	7. special gurl

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* Note~ This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as searching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
Special girl  
  
You hold a special place in my heart  
Although I may not seem to show it  
Girl, since the first day I laid my eyes on you...  
I knew you would be my special girl  
  
Your bravery, modesty and courage  
Has made my heart melt for you  
I cannot deny it anymore but...  
You are my special girl  
  
How can I make you trust me  
You know me for the pervert I am  
Although you may think I care less for you  
You are my special girl  
  
You are beautiful in every way  
Your heart is pure and caring for others  
You are just what I need  
My beautiful special girl  
  
How about that... isn't it beautiful and romantic *sighs dreamily* plz send me reviews and check out my others poems:) 


	8. Friends Forever

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* Note~ This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as searching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
Friends Forever  
  
I remember the day we met each other It all seems like yesterday Sure we misunderstood each other at first But we became friends  
  
We all met for one reason To get hold of a sacred jewel No matter what happens to us We'll be friends for ever  
  
We've been through quite a lot Fighting evil for the sake of good Been through all my pains with me We'll be friends forever  
  
No matter what happens in the future I'll be with you till the very end Sure it's true we have our differences It doesn't matter... we'll be friends forever  
  
I hope that you all like that, please review and check out my other poems and my story the girl called Ayasha. Thankies 


	9. I shall be free

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* Note~ This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as searching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
I shall be free  
  
Ever since I was brought to this world I'd been trapped in a cage I have to fear for my life No matter what I do.  
  
I am wind, I ought to be free I do not need to take orders No one can tell me what to do I swear I will be free  
  
I will do whatever I can To unlock the latch of the cage Then I would set foot on the world As the sorceress I was born to be  
  
I know that one day I would be free Free from taking orders around Free from doing what I do not want to do Though it may be a battle for me I know I will win.  
  
I hope that you like that please review and check out my other poems and story the girl called Ayasha thankies. If you have an account on neopets plz neomail me. I am sweetandlovely306. 


	10. My guardian

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* Note~ This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as searching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
My guardian  
  
I was all alone, no one ever loved me Had no friends, no family to hold and protect me Lived in a village all alone where all where cruel to me I was a child with no guardian of her own.  
  
As a child I had seen the worse of all I sealed my lips and my smile away from the world Until I saw you in despair... I knew my worries would come to an end  
  
At first you didn't care for me You told me to leave you alone Filled with determination and hope I didn't stop wanting to help you  
  
Then in a second my world was blank Darkness was all I saw I hoped that eventually light will shine I was waiting for my guardian to take me above  
  
You looked at my body that was dead In your cold heart you wanted to ignore me Though you despise humans more than anything You restored me to my self  
  
I looked at you with shock in my eyes And with that, my smiled returned I knew then and there my search had ended My guardian angel was there by me. 


	11. My life as a flea

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* Note~ This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as searching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
This is a cute, funny poem about you know, the most favorite flea.  
  
I skip here and there everywhere No one knows when I'm on them I search for all the beautiful girls I know Yes! My life as a flea.  
  
My duty is to guide my master But that doesn't mean I can't have fun I travel here and there everywhere What a life I live.  
  
I suck on the blood till I bloat Yum the loveliness of the taste I know It keeps me happy, alive and strong. Yes my life as a flea  
  
My friends all say I'm a scared cat I run away from every danger I see I don't care what they say I'm living the life as a flea  
  
Well, there are times when things gets bad Like when my master slaps me flat Ohh! What pain that's for me That's the life I must live.  
  
You never know when I'm around I suck your blood till I'm full Until you feel the vibrating movement on your skin Don't need you to slap me. I'm gone.  
  
PLEASE review. I hope that you like this poem. I am making a special vote. Vote for the couple that I can do a poem about making out.(Passionate kissing) Inuyasha & Kagome. Inuyasha & Kikyo. Sess & Kagura. Sess & Rin. Naraku, Kagome, Kikyo(intense passion no lemon) Or Miroku & Sango. 


	12. Beyond the well

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* Note~ This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as searching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
Beyond the well, the wonders lay An era with history to unfold Where the past and the future Became one true love.  
  
Beyond the well, no one knew What lay beneath it, life and flesh Where people once were your ancestors The past is what lays beneath.  
  
Beyond the well, a miracle worked The past and the future came as one Who would have know what powers laid beneath The power of love, history and hope.  
  
Beyond the well, demons lives People with powers no one foretold Sometimes we can't imagine The stories we hear or see  
  
An ordinary well, people assume It's an history itself to both you and me The lovers have the power to travel here and there Unite the past and the future together  
  
To the girl, it was just a well Till she traveled to her wildest dream There she met her love, the half of her life Together they are now joining two times together. 


	13. My family

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, sigh Note This is where all my poems about Inuyasha will be writen, as well as all the other poems I have writen such as searching for love, Mindcontrol and much more.  
  
I found a family in you my friends, You took me in when no one could, You helped me whenever I needed help, I am glad you are my family.  
  
Though sometimes we have our problems, We always manage to make up, I know you will always be there for me, I am glad you are my family.  
  
My father killed by the thunder brothers, He was the only one I got, With you my pain faded away, I am glad you found me.  
  
You helped me revenge my father, You fought with me till the very end, I will always be there for you when you call, I am glad that we are families.  
  
Well, sometimes father you get on my case, And mother has to say sit boy, Those are the best of times, Forever we'll be families  
  
Please review, this poem is about Shippo, Kagome, his real father, Inuyasha.


End file.
